Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen appears in Just Dance 4 and is available on all consoles and regions. The song is one of the songs available on Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U version. The song is also one of the very few ones to be available with every Dance Mode in Just Dance 4. Dancer Regular The dancer wears a golden dress with a heart in the middle. She wears golden high heels as well, and her hair is pink. Alternate The dancer wears the same dress but now she has a blue jean jacket of top of her dress, also her hair is pink from the top and purple from the tips. She is now wearing golden sneakers. V.S. Mode The dancer wears the same clothes as in the Alternate version but her hair is now black and the jean jacket of hers is pink like the heart on her dress. Her glove is now sky blue. Background The dancer performs inside what appears to be a smartphone. The phone background is orange/pink with swirls on it. Also orange apps are noticeable, they play a big part during the dance routine. When the chorus appears, emoticons can be seen falling. Gold Moves Regular There are five Gold Moves in the regular dance. *(1 & 2). Appears in the first and second verse, when "Where you think you're going baby?" is sung bang your fist in the air fast once. *(3). After the move when she sings "I missed you so, so bad" hold your arms out. *(4). Wipe you hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. *(5). Right before the end of the bridge, put your hand in a phone-talking pose fast when "So call me maybe" is sung. Alternate Only one Gold Move appears in the altenate version. It appears at the same time of the song as the last move on the regular dance, do the phone-talking pose, but "throw the phone away" and jump when "So call me maybe" is sung. Alternate Dance The alternate dance is extremely difficult because you have to kick your feet and move your hand quite often. There is only one gold move. Wii and PS3 players take advantage because you only have to move your hand in despite on the Kinect where you have to move your feet exactly. Mash Up Call Me Maybe also has a Mash Up. The songs that appear in order are(And No Repeats) *Call Me Maybe (JD4) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Girls & Boys (JD1) *Step By Step (JD1) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Acceptable in the 80s (JD1) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Hot n Cold (JD1) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Teenage Dream (JD3) Battle Mode As well as a Mash Up, Call Me Maybe is one of the few songs to part in a V.S. choreography. The song challenges Beauty and a Beat in a very "romantic" battle in some kind of Love-palace above the clouds. It is yellow/red when Call Me Maybe wins. Trivia *In the background you can see apps such as email and camera. There are also four Just Dance apps in the background. **One of the apps looks like something that might be AutoDance, a real app made by Ubisoft. *Every time the singer says Call Me Maybe she misses a call. *This dance is widely popular along with Good Feeling, What Makes You Beautiful and Beauty and a Beat. *When the song starts and in the end you can see a poster on the left hand side on which the dancer is from Mas Que Nada *The avatar from Call Me Maybe is featured in Just Dance 2014 as a back-up dancer in Fine China. *On a episode of American Dad (Introducing The Naughty Stewardesses), Roger can be seen doing the moves from the Regular Version. Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Solo Females Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Unpopular Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Videos